A Drop of Wind
by Miss Shady Lane
Summary: Takumi A new girl joins the group and isn't exactly a welcomed guest with Izumi. Love Triangle Eventually Chapter Five: Storms and Thoughts. I Need the Jap. attacks. And I'd like to thank Eminem and Alexis : Digital Survivor For help with the story
1. A New 'Friend'

AlannaBanana here again. Im still workin on my other story, but I got kinda bored.  
  
And the title. It's Izumi's song. If you want to know the lyrics go to an Izumi shrine  
  
http://www.geocities.com/cathypan90/updates.html  
  
Anyway I'm gonna use Japanese names becuase, well I can.   
  
I might make Izumi to be hero alot and I kinda change her character a bit, but hey it's my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Surprise, Surprise I don't own Digimon or anything related to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~*  
  
The harsh wind blew across the faces of six kids walking. Takuya Kanbara, a.k.a. the gogglehead, was leading five other children and three smallcreatures known as Digimon through a meadow. They had been walking for hours without stopping. Suddenly Tomoki collapsed. They turned instantly, worry now mixing on their faces. "I'm tired." He said weakly struggling to get up. "Here, Tomoki." Izumi knelt down in front him, her back to his face. "Hop on." "Are you sure?" She nodded in responce. He carefully climbed on to her back wrapping his arms around her neck. They continued to walk, all of them completely worn out.   
  
Takuya squinted through the grassy abyss to see a forest. He looked back at the other kids and his eyes landed on a blonde girl, Tomoki still on her back. The now setting sun cascaded onto her hair making it beautiful shade gold. Sometimes this often happened. Sometimes he couldn't look away. He quickly snapped out of his trance and yelled through the howlng wind. "There's a forest up ahead. We'll stop there." They all nodded and continued walking.  
  
The walk took alot out of them but they finally made it.  
  
Izumi, who even after carrying Tomoki still had a little more strength than the boys, offered to get some wood for a fire. So she got up, much to her body's dismay, and walked into the forest. She came back a couple minutes later with a small pile of dry wood in her arms. They quickly made a fire and ate. Tomoki gave a small yawn as he collected some leaves for a bed. There wasn't much talking. After twenty minutes Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi had started to doze off until a scream filled the air.  
  
"HELP! HELP" A voice came. It sounded like a girl. The kids, and Digimon, took off running towards the scream, ignoring their aching bodies.   
  
When they reached the meadow the saw a girl running. She had long, sleek light brown hair and deep violet eyes. She was wearing Jeans and a navy shirt. She would be very attractive except a look that she gave off in her eyes. That didn't bother Junpei, though. He had, just now, gotten over his crush on Izumi, and had Hearts in his eyes.  
  
The girl was being chased by a weird Digimon. It kinda looked like a kind of wolf. He was on all fours and he had green pants and glowing red eyes.  
  
"Who is that, Bokomon?" Kouji asked. "He is Capermon. He uses his fists to fight although he is not the fastest he is quite strong," "Then lets's go save that-" Takuya started but Junpei cut him off putting an arm in front of them. "I'll take care of it. Your all to tired." He said kind of bravely. "But-"  
  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
BLITZMON  
  
Blitzmon flew over and stopped Capermon in it's tracks. "Fists of Fury!!!" Capermon yelled and hit Blitzmon many times sending him back a bit.   
  
"Thor Hammer!!!" Capermon was hit with a large blast of lightning. He wasn't that strong so his fractel code appeared."Digicode Scan"   
  
Capermon's data was slashed into Junpei's D-Scanner and he disappeared.   
  
Junpei returned back to normal and turned around to see the girl runing towards him. She stopped in front of him and... "OhMyGod!Thatwassocool!Howdidyoudothatcutie?Ohcoolyouhavemorefriends.CantheyturnintoDigimontoo?" She continued to babble on when the others started to come up to them.  
  
"Is she speaking another form of language?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"No she is one of the uncommon girls that is not seen that often. Since most people have discovered brains it is a rariety to see one. If cuaght shewill be stuffed and put into the Ripley's Vualt for eternity." Izumi said in a voice that sounded Mr. MoviePhone. The others luaghed at this. 'It's good to luagh again.' Takuya thought. They had to fight alot so there wasn't much time for joking around.  
  
"Hi guys this is Hikaru." Junpei said not taking his eyes of the brown haired girl. "Hi" They chorused. "I'm Takuya, that's Kouji and his brother Kouichi. And that's Tomoki and Izumi." He was pointing to each person as he said their name but when he said Izumi, Hikaru sent a glare towards her, she cuaght it but said nothing. Kouji also seemed to notice too. "and that's Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon." He finished. "Hi."   
  
Patamon said with a smile. Hikaru didn't seem to notice. Patamon gave a small pout and went back on Bokomon's head.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you." She said in a-would-be sweet voice, but it just sounded cold. "I think we should let her travel with us!" Junpei said enthusiastically. "How 'bout we go back to camp and talk about it." Kouichi offered. They all agreed and started walking towards camp.  
  
"Umm, Izumi." Tomoki said sheepishly. "Yeah, Tomoki?" Izumi said turning, the others getting ahead. "Can I... umm have another piggy-back ride?"  
  
Izumi smiled. "Sure." She once again knelt down for him to get up. "Thanks." He said and got on. Izumi ran a bit to catch up to the others, not caring about her tired muscles.  
  
~~~~~~~~*  
  
"So do we let her stay?" Takuya asked the others. They were a little ways away from their campsite. The tree's made a big circle, but with their low hanging branches made it really creepy. Junpei was listening to Hikaru talk about something. They already knew his awnser."I don't see the harm..." Kouichi said trailing off. Tomoki agreed, not really caring. "Well I don't trust her." Izumi said straightening up her eyes closed. "How so?"  
  
Takuya asked. The truth was he really didn't mind Hikaru. He thought Izumi would like another girl in their little group. "I don't know. I just don't trust her. I get a weird feeling around her." "What do you think, Kouji?" Takuya asked. Kouji didn't respond. He was, like noermal, leaning against a tree. "Okay.. Kouji's undecided. What about you three." Bokomon spoke up. "I'd like her to stay. I mean this is a stereo type girl, right Izumi?"  
  
Izumi nodded. "Then I want to see the difference between Izumi and her." "Well that's easy Bokomom." Izumi started sweetly. "A Brain." She finished bluntly. Once again the guys luaghed. Even Kouji smirked at the comment. "I like Izumi's hair better, (A slight smile came to Izumi's face)   
  
but Hikaru is easier to understand." Neemon said. "Of course she is." Bokomon sighed. "Okay majority win." Takuya said heading back.  
  
~~~~~~~~*  
  
"She stays!" Takuya said as they reached the campsite. "I'm going to bed." Izumi said. "Me too." Tomoki said. "So Junpei was telling me about your spirits. Okay Takuya's flame, Kouji's light, Kouichi's darkness, Junpei's is thunder, Tomoki's is ice and the girl's is wind. So she's pretty weak then." She finished waving dismissivley. Izumi's eye gave a slight twitch as she said this, but she continued crawling into 'bed'.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Kouichi asked. "Well Wind is obviously weak. I mean Flame and Ice, those are real spirits, but Wind." She scoffed.   
  
The three guys looked over to Izumi, but she was sound asleep. She just happened to be listening. "Junpei told me that she got her spirit taken.   
  
I mean who would be dumb enough to let that happen." Kouji was now getting really angry. No he didn't like Izumi, well not like a girlfriend anyway, but he tried to be a little nicer becuase he knew it must be hard with four guys. "Izumi got it taken away from her when she pushed Tomoki out of the way from an attack, for your information." Takuya, Kouichi, Bokomon and Patamon (And Izumi) smiled at his words as he got into his own bed.   
  
Hikaru gave him a little snide look and got into her own bed. After a while everyone was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well thats it so far. Now I need some critics to flame me about my spellin so that I have something to do at 2:00 in the morning. But I reidid the chapter.  
  
AlannaBanana 


	2. The Day After

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. And remember about the format in the chapters, it's all screwed   
  
up becuase of my computer.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Digimon. I mean it's so obvious since I SCREWED UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!! And I also don't own the poem Annabel Lee. That is made from the late, and great, writer Edgar Allen Poe. Most known for his poem 'The Raven.'  
  
I'd like too say, that the reason that I made some mistakes, in the last chapter, is becuase I have only seen the dubbed version. And I haven't even seen all the dubbed episode. Anyway I'm going out on a limb here so give me a break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green eyes fluttered open, woken by the sun. A young blonde slowly got up, from her bed of leaves, looking around finding her friends to still be asleep. Although her eyes landed on a female brunette. A slight frown came to her face as she remembered the happaning's of last night.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well Wind is obviously weak. I mean Flame and Ice, those are real spirits, but Wind." Hikaru scoffed.   
  
~~~~  
  
Izumi let out a heavy sigh. Of course she was kind of use to it. She had always tried to be a better person. Make people like her more but... whatever she did nothing worked. She gave another sigh and, seeing the others sleeping, she decided to go off to the forest to look for some breakfast. She heard a small yawn, right before she left, but she continued on her little 'quest' to find some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya panted heavily. Had he been running. He looked up and saw Izumi. She was on her knee's looking at the ground. "Izumi?" His voice echoched all around him. "Izumi?" He said in a slight yell. Then he saw it. Darkness. It started to devour her body. "IZUMI! Look out!" He yelled. He turned his head slightly to the left, seeing a big dark shadow. It seemed to be holding something. he couldn't tell, it was to far away. He turned completely to the left to see the others standing there. "You guys!" He yelled towards them. "We have to help Izumi!" They seemed unfazed. "YOU GUYS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then Darkness. He was completely covered by darkness....  
  
Takuya woke up panting. Beads of sweat found they're way down his face. He looked around doubtfully but saw he was with his friends. Except one. He saw a fresh trail of footprints but the leaves where she slept. He was going to get up and see where she slept but he was stopped by a feminine yawn.   
  
He looked to his right to see Hikaru. Then new 'member' of they're little group. Her blue eyes opened, as she smiled finding his face. "Hey, Taku." She said wiping the sleep from her eyes. 'Taku?' He thought to himself. "Uh, hey, Hikaru." He gave a small smile. "So anyway, Hikaru, what.. are into...?" He said slowly, despratley trying to start a conversation. "Oh me I write poetry." She said giving a big smile, her eyes closed.   
  
The three older boys, and Bokomon, opened they're eyes to the blinding sun to hear them talking.   
  
"Why don't you tell me one...?" Takuya asked cuatiously, not wanting to offend the girl he had met just last night. "Okay! Let me think..." She said her index finger to her chin. "Okay. I got into the paper with this one." She said as she started.  
  
It was many and many a year ago,  
  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
  
Than to love and be loved by me.  
  
I was a child and she was a child,  
  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
  
Coveted her and me.  
  
The other guys were listening carfully to the girl who now had her eyes closed, stopping every now and then, thinking of the words.  
  
And this was the reason that, long ago,  
  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
  
And bore her away from me,  
  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
  
In this kingdom by the sea--  
  
She was broke off by another voice. They saw Izumi walk out of the forest, a bundle of fruit in her arms, she started to finish the poem, as Hikaru sent a death glare to her.   
  
The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
  
Went envying her and me-  
  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.  
  
But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
  
Of those who were older than we-  
  
Of many far wiser than we-  
  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
  
Her voice fit it perfectly. As if she was living every word through her (Corny isnt it? ^_^). Hikaru gave a small snarl as she crossed her arms over her lime green shirt. Izumi continued...  
  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.  
  
Izumi dropped the bundle carefully on the ground as she finished the poem.   
  
"I-Izzumi." Takuya stuttered staring at the Warrior of Wind, with wide eyes. "That was..." A loss for words seemed to cut into him.  
  
"Amazing." Bokomon finished for him, unnoticed by the three.  
  
"That" She said grabbing one of the fruits. "was Edgar Allen Poe." She threw one to Takuya, who barely cuaght it. He looked over at Hikaru.   
  
She looked back at him andlaughed nerviously, while scratching the back of her head. "Oh did I say that I wrote it? Well what I meant was that I... read... it. They say that I read it so good that I got in the paper..." She finished with a little smile.   
  
"Izumi where did you learn it?" Kouichi asked. The three looked at them, just noticing that they had awoken. The older boys, and Hikaru, went to get some fruit.   
  
"Hmmm? Oh I read a couple American books. He was this American dark gothic type of writer. I like alot of his stories." She took another bite of the fruit.   
  
Tomoki, Neemon and Patamon woke up from the talking. "Food!" Tomoki and Neemon chorused. Although Patamon, on the other hand, curiously eyed Hikaru and flew over to her. "Weren't you wearing a blue shirt?" He asked his eyes gleaming with innocence. "What? Umm... no.. I always where this shirt. It's my favourite." She stated firmly. "Really I could have sworn you were wearing a blue shirt." Kouji said looking at the vast field beond the edge of the forest, his food still untouched in his hand. "No I was wearing this one. Shouldn't we get going?" She stood up.   
  
"Yeah I guess we should." Takuya said re-arranging the goggles he wore on his hat. Junpei immediatly took his place next to Hiakru. The others sighed standing up heading to the valley.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Soo Hikaru why are you in the Digital world?" Takuya asked. "Me? Well I have a Digimon partner." She held out her Digivice (The ones from 01) for them to see. Bokomon quickly snatched and took out his Magnafying glass, from somewhere behing his back, and quickly exaimed it. "I haven't seen anything like this." He muttered to himself. "It's shiny!" Neemon exclaimed, taking it from Bokomon's hands. "GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
Hikaru continued to tell about her stories about her and her Digimon, Lopmon, too Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei and of course the two fighting Digimon, while Izumi (Patamon on her hatless head), Kouji and Kouichi stayed as far in front as they could without running off.  
  
"Will one of you be a great friend and shoot me?" Izumi asked tiredly, Hikaru's voiced stuck in her head, no matter how far she went.  
  
"No one is dying before me." Kouji said trying as hard as possible to drown out the high pitched voice.  
  
"We could all just shoot eachother at the same time." Kouichi stated. Izumi and Kouji truned they're head right, looking at the black haired boy.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Izumi asked looking past Kouji. "I thought you wanted her to stay?" A bit of spite hinted in her voice.  
  
"You can only pretend to be nice for so long." He sighed back.  
  
The other two Spirit holders nodded, along with the little Digimon on the blonde's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well That's All So Far. Sorry it's so short, and again sorry for the delay. And in the next chapter I think I might let Izumi tell Hikaru off... Of course I might not.... WHO KNOWS??? Oh wait... I do ^_^ I guess it depends on you reviews....  
  
AlannaBanana 


	3. 'Fun' in the Sun

Hey Guys, Alanna's back. I still can't believe my parents made my name rhyme with a fruit. I mean seriously.  
  
Anyway, surprise surprise I OWN NOTHING!  
  
And sorry my story sucks ^_^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun slowly beat down on the on the seven kids and three Digimon. Dry air circled around them, the heat sending beads of sweat down they're faces. Making it clear that midday had in fact approached. Everybody took off what clothes they were willing too, hats, jackets and Kouichi even took off his shirt. (That's for you Kouichi fan-girls ^_^) They were back in a normal foramation, Takuya slightly in front, although Junpei, Bokomon and Neemon were in the back listenning intently to Hikaru's stories.  
  
"So I was like, 'That's totally the line.' and I slapped him across the face." She continued to babble on an endles stream of words, Junpei nodding his eyes fixed on the brunette, stumbling on a rock every now and then, not paying attention to where he was going.  
  
"It's like a recording with an endless tape." Kouji murmered to the others.  
  
"Why does God hate me?" Izumi asked the four boys around her in a slight whine, her lavender hat and vest now in her hands, as she was humming a nice melody to herself trying to drown out the sound of Hikaru's voice. Takuya was listening hard trying to figure out the tune. "What is it?" He asked facing her. "What is what..?" She asked back.   
  
"That song, you're humming?" "Oh." She said blushing a bit. "I can't remember. My mom use to hum it to me, when I was little." Her eyes quickly shot away from his gaze as she took in a big breath. " He gave the young blonde a confused look, that she ignored.  
  
"I can feel the heat through my socks." The Warrior of Ice whined catching Takuya's attention. "Well, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Kouji stated, wiping sweat from his forehead with his tiger striped Bandana. He gave a small grumble of agrrement and put his shoes back on.  
  
The day continued on like this. Most of them pushing down the voice that told Hikaru to be quiet. So they just tried to keep they're distance. Izumi had taken another method to this. She kept repeating something that know one else could understand. Obviously in Italian.  
  
"Non la può uccidere, troppo testimoni." She kept muttering under her breath, her eyes stared fixidly at the ground.  
  
(Can't kill her, too many witnesses.)  
  
The others didn't bother to ask, even if they wanted to, they're throats hurt too much. Hikaru, on the otherhand, never seems to run out of saliva, and much to the five in front of her's dismay, stories. "So in grade two-" She continued on to be broken off by Neemon. "You made it all the way to grade two?" He asked in awe, his eyes wide. "Wow." "Right anyway in grade two..."  
  
About a half hour after that the group reached a fork in the road, a large forest seemed to seperate the two paths. "Which way?" Izumi asked, noticing the feet on both sides of her stop.  
  
"I don't-" Takuya got cut off by Hikaru's voice.  
  
"So Juo was all like 'That's MY red crayon-"   
  
"Maybe left." Kouji said tryong to talk over Hikaru's voice.  
  
"And I'm all like 'Nuh uh', and he's like-"  
  
"I don't know." The older twin added. "I think Right looks promising."  
  
"So eventually we went to the Teacher-"  
  
"Well I guess we can't-"   
  
"And she's all like 'Well who had it-"  
  
"I don't-"   
  
"So of course she believes me-"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Now my gym teacher on the other hand was mean to me. ME! He was-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Izumi turned around to Hikaru, a dangerous glint in her eye. Hikaru turned to her with an 'I'm-better-than-you look. Junpei almost fuming with anger, behind her. While Bokomon quietly observed in between the two females.  
  
"What's wrong Blondie? Your brain can't handle all the hard words?" A smug smile joined her previous look.  
  
Izumi troubled to keep her voice calm. She hated three things. People over-looking her becuase she was a girl. People over-looking her becuase she was blonde. And not being able to do anything.  
  
"We're trying to decide wich road to take." She stated through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh and your trying to help. Don't you think that might over load your brain?" A small smug smile, also came to Jumpei's face. He was, obviously, on Hikaru's side. The other boys were, now too, observing intently.  
  
"Oh look she's using big words. Isn't that cute." Izumi said breathing slightly hard. "Why don't you try this with me!" She closed her mouth. "C'mon try it, Little Girl." She closed it again. "Now the grown-ups are trying to have a big person conversation." She said in a happy energetic voice, making the boys behind her snicker. "So why don't you just sit down and be quiet so we can think for FIVE MINUTES! FIVE MINUTES IS ALL I ASK!! With that Izumi turned balk to the others, no, expected, triumphant smile on her face. It was obvious by the pounding vein in her head, that her blood was boiling.   
  
"Junpei! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Hikaru turned to the boy behind her. A puppy-dog look on her face.  
  
"Of course not." He stated as his eyes couldn't stand the sad look. He walked up the the slow moving Izumi. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Izumi what is your problem?! I was trying to listen to Hiakru's stories and you blow up for no reason! All she has done since she's been here is try to be nice. And you freak!" His face showed anger that none of the others had seen. It was almost scary.   
  
But that didn't faze Izumi. She looked at him straight in the eye, her green ones flashing dangerously. "Have you even been listening the the same conversation, Junpei? Or did you happen to just mute her part out?"  
  
"I want you to apologize to her right NOW!!" He said his voice growing higher and higher.   
  
'Not smart Junpei.' Takuya and Kouji thought with a sigh.  
  
You know what Junpei? You can-" Afraid of her saying something not quite approprite for Tomoki, Kouichi quickly grabbed her arm, his infamous Kouchi smile on his face, and offered. "Why don't we have some lunch. You know cool off or something. We can probably find some food in the forest." He finished, his eyes almost begging for Izumi to agree. She looked at him. She shot him a small glare for not letting her finish. "I'm not hungry." She said harshly taking her arm from his grasp, heading to the forest.  
  
"This'll be fun." Takuya muttered to Kouji and Tomoki as Izumi reached the outskirts of the forest. They nodded and followed after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all and once again sorry it sucked. And this wont be that last fight. Believe you me. ^_^ Or atleast it wont be if I get enough REVIEWS asking for more.  
  
IMPORTANT: If you can spot the Adventure 01 parody in this chapter, tell me and you'll win something special in chapter four.  
  
AlannaBanana 


	4. Discussions

Hey guys Im back.   
  
I hope you can contain your excitment long enough for you to read, my pathetic little story ^_^ Im so Humble  
  
Well the winner of my little contest, the parody I mentioned, is *Drum roll* Eminem!!! Yay *waves flag*  
  
Okay his grand prize is.... OXYGEN AND GLOBAL WARMING!!!   
  
And if you e-mail me you get a Bunny!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. I only own Hikaru, whom wich you are welcome to use, if I get a little credit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouichi looked between both groups. Junpei was getting praised bye Hikaru. Kouichi looked at her. She really was kinda cute. Then they're eyes met. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Her hands rested on his bare back.  
  
"Thanks for breaking up the fight." She said sweetly. A slight shade of pink came to his face. He looked past her brown locks to see Junpei's red faced. He gave Kouichi a you'd-be-smart-to-let-go snarl. Kouichi's eyes widened as he slipped out of Hikaru's grasp.  
  
"Umm we should- go- be getting to the tree's- w-wood- forest now..." He gave a small nervous chuckle and roboticaly turned, heading to the forest, that divided the two paths.  
  
"Come on Junpei, sweetie, let's get something to eat." The brown hair girl said gleefully. "Yay food! I hope they have the pink kind" Neemon said, running to Kouichi. The other two followed leaving Bokomon and Patamon.   
  
"Intresting..." Bokomon said to himself, thinking of the fight.  
  
"What's intresting, Mama?" Patamon asked looking down to his 'mama'.  
  
"Nothing. Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah!" He responded energetically.  
  
So they ran trying to catch up to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi was now a little ways into the forest, three boys close behind her. She muttered something familiar, the boys thought, althought it was slightly different.  
  
"Non ucciderloro, troppo testimoni..." She continued to repeat.   
  
(Can't kill them, to many witnesses)  
  
Although this time Tomoki spoke up. "Izumi? What are you saying?" She turned her head slightly. "I'm saying that 'I think kittens are the cutest animals in the world.'" She said in a slightly over-worked voice, that kind of scared the boys. She said something else to.  
  
"Me dice di chiudere su, lo chiuderò su." She said, thinking of Junpei.  
  
(Tell me to shut up, I'll shut him up)  
  
They came to a small clearing a couple minutes later. They all collapsed onto the ground, except Izumi who decided to use a flat rock. About a minute later Neemon and Kouichi came, his shirt still in his hand. (God he's cute) "Where are the others?" Kouji asked as his brother sat down next to him. He was about to awnser when a high pitched voice broke the wonderful silence, as two large figures appeared.   
  
Hikaru was, surprisingly, talking Junpei, who just continued to nod to what she said. She jerked her to Izumi. "You finished you little temper tantrum, blondie?" She asked a cheery smile on her face showing some fake concern.  
  
"La femmina eha di ritorno." Izumi said to herself.  
  
(The bitch is back)   
  
"What did you say!?" Hikaru yelled a deadly look on her face.   
  
"I said Puppies are cute too." Izumi said, her voice over flowing with sarcasm. Not wanting to get into another tiring fight, she left the cool shady spot, and took off deeper into the forest. They all gave a sigh of relief. Takuya, however, traced Izumi with his eyes as she left.   
  
"I'll go talk to her." He said getting up after her, just before he reached the spot where she disappeared he heard an all-to-familiar wolf whistle from behind him. He turned around, his face red, but nobody showed any sign of emotion at all. They just looked worn out.   
  
He started to go into the forest, missing a smirk from Kouji Minamoto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Izumi gave a sigh, while walking through the forest. It was beautiful. Many colored flowers scattered the ground, making it look like a fairy-tale. The tree branches hung low, the sun directly over top left shawdows over the ground. She found a a small place, two rocks sat ther as if placed for a reason. She sat on one, leaning against the tree behind her Her eyes opened and a small smile found it's way to her face as she, once again, marveled the scenery.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice startled Izumi's thoughts. She looked over to see Takuya coming her way. A small blush came to her face as he sat on the rock in front of her. "Why don't you come back?" His chocolate eyes staring directly into hers as her face a little brighter.  
  
"Becuase I can't stand her!" She said in a 'duh' tone of voice.  
  
"Izumi, you have to give her a chance." He retorted.  
  
"I am not going back there and apologizing to the Wicked Witch of the West, Takuya!" Anger was now surging through her veins.  
  
"What is wrong with her, Izumi? Can't you atleast do this for Junpei?" Takuya asked his voice growing stronger.   
  
"NO TAKUYA! SHE'S LIKE A RANAMON CLONE WITHOUT THE CRAPPY ACCENT!" She yelled back, now standing.  
  
He rose up to her level, a smile played his lips at her last comment. His voice reverted back to it's sweet tone "Izumi if you wont do this for Junpei, will you do this for me?"   
  
Then everything seemed to stop. Her green eyes melted into his, as her heartbeat seemed to speed up, skipping a beat. Every once and a while she would catch him looking at her. That's when things started to change between the two. They stopped they're childish bickering, not completely though. They also shared a couple of smiles every now and agian. It changed her point of view on him. He went from the Hot-headed, leap before you look, iggnorant jerk to; sweet, caring, corageous Takuya. And now often found herself looking at him. She could tell her face was a deep red, so she turned her head away from his watchful gaze.  
  
"If you do it, I'll forget about that time we fell into the hole." A childish grin came to his face.  
  
Of course she couldn't resist this offer. Smirking, she replied. "Fine I'll let her stay, buy I am not being nice." She empasized the not, her smirk growing bigger. They shared a quick glance and headed back to the others. Half way there they heard a large grumble of thunder. They looked up to see dark clouds now covering the blue sky.  
  
"Guess we should hurry. You look hungry." Izumi said, quickening her pace.  
  
"Hey wait up!" He yelled after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope they get back soon." Tomoki said in a worried tone. As if on cue Takuya and Izumi stepped out of the forest, Izumi going to sit next to Tomoki while Takuya made a B line to the freshly picked fruit.   
  
"Aww your so cute when you eat." Hikaru said sitting down by Takuya. A blush krept to his face. "So you like soccer right?" He nodded. "That's so cool. I can tell that you play center. That is Awsome. I bet you'll go pro." She continued to flirt with Takuya, more color creeping onto his face. While she continued talking, as Junpei sat angrily at her other side, she caught Izumi's eye. A smirk came to her face, as she saw her staring in disgust, an idea popped into her head.   
  
"Well it was fun to talk to you, Taku, but I promised Junpei I'd tell him more stories." He nodded. And then in a quick motion her lips made contact with his heated cheek causing him to swallow a large bit of fruit. Hikaru glanced back at Izumi, who now had her eyes closed along with the four other boys, and smiled since she knew that she saw.  
  
Then droplets started to fall from the sky.  
  
"NOO!" Hikaru yelled jumping under a tree. "What's wrong?" Kouchi asked, put his shirt back on. "I can't get my hair wet. That'll totally ruin it!" She shrieked.  
  
"Why can't she get her hair wet?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Becuase she might melt." Izumi murmered, while the boy laughed quietly.  
  
"Well we can't stay here all day." Kouji pointed out. They all nodded in agreement. "Here Hikaru." Takuya said handing her his jacket making Junpei even madder at his friend.  
  
"Awww thank you." She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Can we get going?" Junpei muttered turning back the way they entered the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well sorry it's to short but I'm on total writers block.  
  
IMPORTANT: Now my quiz for this chapter is..... I used two refrences to a movie tell me which one it is and win a special prze  
  
AlannaBanana 


	5. Storms and Thoughts

Hey guys Im Back *weak applause* Thank you, Thank you- No thanks- Yeah thank- Thank you, Thank you...  
  
Now the winner of my challenge in the previous chapter was *drum roll* Alexis: Digital Survivor!   
  
And She wins.......  
  
OXYGEN AND SOME CHEAP AMERICAN CANDY!!!  
  
And A Bunny ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own anything Digimon related, although I do own Hikaru, whom which you are welcome to use if I get a little bit of Credit...  
  
IMPORTANT: And I don't know the attacks, but if the ones I put aren't them then I'll change them when I post chapter 6  
  
This chapter will be displayed in a Point of View format (for most of it anyway).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
We watched Hikaru leave with Junpei with Takuya's jacket still over her head.   
  
"Hey wait up!" Takuya yelled catching up to them. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon followed close behind him. We all groaned with anguish, no wanting to get up just yet.  
  
"God I hope we don't have to walk a long way," I heard my brother say with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Don't worry," Izumi said comforting him. "At the end of the path at the right, there's a cave. We'll probably go there, but the weather sure isn't on our side." She said looking up past the branches.  
  
"Of course it's not," I muttered. I could see Izumi look at me with confusion.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She ased turning her head back just in time to miss a low hanging branch.  
  
"Ever since she's been here, we've had bad luck," I said rather too harshly, making her head move back a bit.   
  
"Don't worry Kouji!" Tomoki spoke up in his cheery voice. "At least it can't get worse, right?" As soon as he said that, a loud sound of thunder sent Tomoki behind Izumi grabbing her side. The loud thunder was followed by strong rain. Wind hurled through the rain and we felt a chill grasping us. A nice shade of blue lightning ripped though the dark sky, which convinced Tomoki to squeeze Izumi even tighter. She put her arms around him trying to make him feel better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
"So we're going right?" I asked. Izumi gave a small nod, and started going down the narrow path, with Tomoki still at her side, grasping for comfort. I looked at her amazingly. The first thing that came to my mind was the way she was comforting Tomoki. Almost like a mother protecting her young. I could barely feel a small smile came to my face due to the cold breeze.   
  
She looked back, at us. "Well? Are you coming, or what?" She asked as water streamed down her face. We soon followed with annoyance, as the suffocating crystal rain continued to fall to the ground.   
  
We heard Hikaru, snidely, ask, "Why are we traveling through the pouring rain?"  
  
"Becuase it's best if we travel during the day!" Izumi shouted back. I was gaining annoyance of the stupid question Hikaru asked as it danced in my mind.  
  
"Well it sure doesn't look like day!" She yelled with revenge in her voice.  
  
"It was day five minutes ago, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume it still is!" Hikaru stopped talking to the green eyed girl and then finally returning her attention to Junpei.   
  
I studied the blonde who was leading us. 'Such a rare accurance,' I thought to myself and then I snapped out, "Why do I keep doing that?" I asked myself, unknowingly out loud. Hikaru and Junpei, who kept wincing every time thunder crackled, looked back at me, but soon turned and continued talking about God knows what.   
  
I looked past the crowd of people, to the very front, where Izumi just happened to be. I thought about it for a minute. 'No I can't.' I said to myself. 'I can't... THERE'S NO WAY!' I screamed inside my head.  
  
I decided to clear all my current thoughts as I ran up to the middle of the little crowd, trying to causually talk to the twins. I could hear Izumi talk to Tomoki in a sweet, low tone. Tomoki started laughing and a smile came to my face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
I actually took the time to think about Hikaru. She makes me so mad, but maybe Takuya and Junpei are right; maybe I sould give her a chance. I thought again, 'But she's so mean.' Another voice in my mind retorted, 'But remember who your doing this for..." Then I felt something that made the subject in my head change.  
  
I could feel Tomoki's arms, which were now wrapped around my waist, tightening every time thunder came to our ears. His hands also seemed to clench when the lightning flashed overhead.  
  
"It's okay," I said soothingly looking down at the little boy, his face clenched tight. "I used to be afraid of thunder storms too. I also slept in the same bed I had as a baby until I was five. When I kept repetively falling out, one night, I finally caved in and my parents bought me a bigger bed." I finished quite truthfully.  
  
"Really?" The nine year old luaghed as I nodded. "Well I'm still afraid of the dark." He admitted, his face slightly lowereing.  
  
I looked at him sympathetically. "Hey I still wont go up the stairs without the light on." He looked up at me confused. "Hey it's true."  
  
A sly grin came to my face. "Of course, if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you." His arms loosend to his side.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." A cocky tone came to my ears.  
  
"Really?" He nodded. His mistake. I quickly grabbed him around the waist, with my left arm, and lifted him upside down, my right arm under his shoulders and behind his neck, supporting him. Most likely getting a little attention from the people behind us.  
  
"Hey-- stop-- it!" He said laughing, his hands clutching his oversized (AND AWSOME^_^), drenched, orange hat. "Let me down!" He yelled.  
  
I gave a fake frustated sigh, "Fine, if I absoulutly have to," then I let him down.  
  
"When did you become so strong?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I've always been that strong. I just didn't want to intimidate you guys." A smirk growing on my face.  
  
A giant boom of thunder sent Tomoki's arms back around my waist.   
  
"It's okay," I said once again looking down to the boy, "We're alost there!" I said surprised, seeing how close the entrance to the cave was.  
  
"Izumi." His voice slightly muffled as his head was snuggled into my side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Thank you," He turned his face so his cheek rested on my stomach.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For everything!" His voice sounded as sweet as a six year-old.   
  
"Your welcome," I said back to him. He gave me a smile and I smiled back my blonde hair matted to my face.  
  
Then I realized, we had reached the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junpei's POV  
  
The others, who were ahead of us speeded up to get to the entrance, and Hikaru finally taking a breather from her stories, to stop and ask, "Why did we come to a cave?" She asked it in a malicious. (That's right, I know what that means)  
  
"Becuase we'll need to come here for-" Kouichi was cut off by an echoing yell from the cave.  
  
We ran in to see a Digimon, that looked about a half a foot taller than Takuya and the others his age. The Digimon was black with mahogany strips all along his back, he was wearing torn brown pants, and he had neon blue glowing eyes. He was holding a little fish-type of Digimon.  
  
It had a little blue, rubbery, body and a big dorsal fin on the top of his head. With a clear blue tail and orange puffy cheeks that looked kind of like coral.  
  
"Let him go!" Takuya yelled getting the both of the Digmon's attention. We started to advance futher, but the black Digimon's gruff voice stopped us.  
  
"Take another step and I drop the brat." He said. We looked past the two Digimon to see a large gap in the ground.   
  
"Who is this Digimon, Bokomon?" I asked, none of us knowing what to do. "He's Foromon. He isn't the strongest but he's one of the craftiest." He finished.  
  
My beautiful Hikaru, however, decided to take matters into her own hands. "Okay listen to me Frokmon, or whatever, I am soaking wet, tired and I have to put up with a bratty little blonde, you don't want to mess with me." She started walking towards him.  
  
"Hikaru!" The other shouted, then Foromon let go. The blue Digimon gave a yell.   
  
I looked past a couple of the other children to see Izumi hesitate but ran towards the 'canyon'. As soon as she started to dive down she took out her D-Scanner and yelled.  
  
SPIRIT EVOULUTION  
  
FAIRYMON  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
She dove down, flying hard as fast as she could. She could see the jagged ground fast approaching. The blue Digmon could be felt grazing her fingers, she could feel it through her gloves. Then she extended her left hand grabing the small little fish-type thing.  
  
She had to think fast, the ground was about a foot away, and she didn't have time to stop. An idea popped into her head.   
  
Brezza Petalo!  
  
She was shot straight back up.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened with jealousy as she finally saw Fairymon came from the dark chasm.   
  
She lightly set down the blue Digimon, her chest moving up and down very heavily.   
  
She slowly turned to Foromon as streams of pink once again came from her fingertips. "C-can we talk about this?" He asked. Fairymon's breathing became harsh. "Brezza Petalo!" She yelled and with all the strength she could muster she sent Foromon back to a wall with a hard thud.   
  
Foromon groaned and opened his eyes to see Fairymon, although he soon images of her foot came to his eyes as he heard her yell. "Doppio Perforare." He got kicked so many times that his Fractle code funally appeared.   
  
"DIGICODE SCAN!"  
  
She yelled taking out her D-Scanner. 'She's stronger than I thought.' Hikaru thought to herself as her jaw dropped at her power, but she quickly brought it up, catching a smirk from Kouji. 'But that wont be a problem.'  
  
Izumi reverted to normal but automatically dropped to her knees, breathing hard, her right hand clasping her chest.  
  
"Izumi!" Takuya ran up to her. "Are you alright?" She was swaying slightly.  
  
"I'm fine. I just feel a little light headed that's all." She was about to stand up when the little Digimon jumped onto her face sending her flat on her back.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You saved me." The little Digimon shouted with joy.   
  
"Shiro! Get off that girl!!" Everybody turned to see another blue Digimon. She was different though. She was standing on her back legs showing a dark blue stomach. And she had circular orange cheeks.  
  
Izumi slowly stood up as the bigger Digimon, took the smaller ones into her hands.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said. "I don't know how we can-" She gasped, gawking at Izumi. "You're, you're y-ou." She said pointing at the girl.  
  
Izumi sent a confused sideways glance at Takuya. "Yes... I am.... me." She said slowly, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"You are the Warrior of Wind. We are in much debt to you." She slowly got on one knee. "...That's okay, you don't have to bow."   
  
"But you saved my son along with all my village! I am honored to be in your presence." She said keeping her head low.  
  
"Please don't bow, it makes me uncomfortable." Said a confused Izumi said.  
  
"I am sorry, for making you uncomfortable, Miss. I insist that you meet my village." She said getting up.  
  
Kouji interupted. "I'm sorry we can't really st-"  
  
"We shall provide a big banquet and some beds." She said edging on. The Children and Digimon couldn't refuse an offer like this.  
  
"We'd love t-" Hikaru interupted Izumi.  
  
"No way, yo said it youself blondie! We have to travel by day. D-A-Y-E Day." A cocky smirk on her face telling them that she wasn't joking.  
  
"Well we don't get beds every night, but we can sleep on the cold hard ground if you want, Hikaru." Izumi said with a fake smile. "Becuase it's obvious THT THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU! We'd love to stay." Izumi turned back to the blue Digimon.  
  
"Follow me!" She said with a smile. They did as told, heading into the cave deeper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. Sorry if it sucks ^_^ And once again I have only seen the dubbed version and if these arent the attcks I'll change them when I put up Chapter Six  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay now the Parody in this chapter is from a movie. A funny one.  
  
AlannaBanana 


End file.
